1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display panel, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal display (LCD) panel has been widely used in display screen of electronic products. The LCD panel has many different implementations such as twister nematic (TN) display, super twisted nematic (STN) display, in-plane switching (IPS) display, and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) display. A vertical electrical field or a horizontal electrical field can be applied to the LCD panel for controlling the rotation direction of liquid crystal molecules and adjusting the polarizing direction of the light. Consequentially, light flux is affected and contrast effect of bright state and dark state can be achieved.
The LCD panel comprises a plurality of pixel regions. Each of the pixel regions can be divided into a non-opening area and an opening area. The non-opening area, defined as the area outside the opening area, has a thin film transistor (TFT) and a plurality of signal traces. The black matrix (BM) of conventional LCD panel is disposed in the non-opening area. The size of the black matrix is equivalent to the non-opening area such that the light will not be leaked via the non-opening area. However, the design of the black matrix and the non-opening area having equivalent size deteriorates aperture ratio, increase manufacturing cost, and accordingly jeopardize market competitiveness.